


Legend of the Martial Artist

by JairoBarbosaCosta



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Kurapika, Nen (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JairoBarbosaCosta/pseuds/JairoBarbosaCosta
Summary: The 18-year-old Garou arrives in the world of Hunter x Hunter, sent by a divine being to fight and live, as his second chance in this world. He will come across many people, etc., and not only that, but also find a young Blonde woman who seeks revenge for her destroyed clan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Legend of the Martial Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my new story as well as the second story I've done, this will be a fictional cross between One Punch Man and Hunter x Hunter, because well, I hope you like it and enjoy it to the fullest.
> 
> The characters of HxH and OPM do not belong to me.

_**Prologue.** _

_**** _

_**Garou: Flash Back.** _

While Bomb and Genos fight the monsters, Bang hovers over Garou, warning of his weakened and abominable state, and tells Garou to get up and fight him. Garou does what his former master says, and the two prepare their positions. Garou attacks Bang and tries to attack him with the Floating Fist of Running Water Stone, but before he has time to react, Garou is violently struck by Bang.

After that, Bomb and Bang combine their martial arts against Garou. In a state of great pain, Garou remembers his miserable past as a misunderstood child being bullied. In his anger and despair, he starts a counter attack with Tanktop Master's Tanktop Blow and grabs a huge tree during the confusion, then attacks Bomb and Bang making them retreat. The Phoenix Man suddenly appears and creates an immense pressure of air that launches everyone and proceeds to grab Garou in the air while calling the Elder Centipede to cover his escape.

\- "What the hell are you doing, interfering like that?" Despite Garou's protest, he cannot do anything against the Phoenix Man but something happens, Garou hears someone's voice as his eyes close in the darkness

* * *

His clothes were torn, his hair was red as the color of blood and the same thing could be said with his right eye, the fact is that he was super tough, he fought against class B, A and S heroes. After Garou slept peacefully for the first time, then the young man woke up, he felt a blinding light that pierced his eyes. Then he woke up and felt totally strange, he had no words to describe, his body was totally healed from his long battles that he already fought, his that he could feel was no longer clotted, in fact the eye was restored to its previous shape and the red hair from before turned white again "What the hell happened. Is this a dream?" he felt totally strange.

"Wow my clothes are back to normal too! This was all weird, who did this to him? The young man didn't know, it looked like a limbo or a white room, but he could move and even talk and think, He heard a being laughing, it was the truth, for it was as if it were something divine, the appearance of the being was like that of a child and with a white version and no characteristic features. Garou then asked: "Who are you?" The white wolf was in position of battle, he heard the voice that started to make sounds and sound feminine and often ends with a sharp accent, "I am the Truth" the being replied. Garou didn’t know what it meant and went over the being who was sitting, but he couldn't fight because he fell and closed his eyes again, while at the same time he heard him saw the smile of Truth for the last time.

* * *

_**Hunter x Hunter World.** _

In this world there is a young man called Gon Freecss, he has spiky, long, black hair and a green shade around him; his eyes are big and brown. And he is wearing a green jacket with reddish edges over a black or white tank top, he also wears short green shorts and wears a long green boot. Young Gon seemed the only one with a good heart on the ship that is going on a hunter exam. Certainly he is a loving child, the young man left the whale island for a mission and at the same time an adventure.

The majority who were traveling on the ship did not know this and did not like children, finding it foolish for a child to waste his time in the hunter exam.

Gon was not aware of this, but it was then that the captain of the vessel arrived drinking and at the same time scolding his assistant Katsuo, but gon was aware of the storm that was coming only by the noise of the seagulls: "A storm is coming" Said gon looking at the birds, "How do you know that boy?" Asked the captain, then gon replied: That's what the seagulls are saying. "Such that?" Asked the captain again, testing gon. It was then that gon went up quickly to the mast and with his nose that the storm was coming and told the captain that he thought he had seen the image of Ging in gon, but he left it aside.

_**Time Skip** _

Gon was helping everyone on the ship, he provided herbs, water and food to help those in need. Many were fainting and not only that, they were sick because of the great storm that was ravaging the vessel, however the young man noticed something unusual, he went after new people to help, but he saw that there was a fallen man, he was running towards him, he put the bag aside and looked at the muscular man, he has white and spiky hair not like his hair but spiked in a V shape and in height he is about 5´9.

The white-haired man straightened up as if he had just woken up from a dream or maybe a nightmare. Gon took small steps back to make room for the man. Garou rubbed his head and looked to the side to see a little boy the size of tareo. "Ugh, where am I kid? Is it city z?" Garou ended up noticing the rustic place and made of wood, the place seemed to swing like a boat, so he looked up and was intrigued, he saw Gon looking at him with a big smile on his face.

"Hello haha, I'm Gon." The boy introduced himself with a hand to him. Garou wondered why this child was not afraid of him, after all he is the monster garou, he knew that the child is not a threat. Except that Garou didn't have time to play, he had to know where he was. Looking around again he realized the number of people who were in the place, all he saw was Sailors who were sick, he also saw the walls and not only that, really everything was made of wood. "Hm, that smells like salt, so how the hell am I on the high seas? No ... it can't be, could it be that the Truth, that bastard took me somewhere else? No, that's impossible" Garou spoke out loud as if it was the end of the world, and gon was intrigued by the garou who looked like he was going to take his hair off, it really was going to be a great and long adventure!

**_END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, sorry for the mistakes, and anything else, I'm still trying to get used to making fanfic and I hope you like this new story, leave your notes and criticisms, I hope you really like it, English is not mine mother tongue, I'm from Brazil and I speak Portuguese, but I wanted to create a fanfic in English. Bye.


End file.
